With You
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: “....god why did this have to happen...” - Warning: Some parts within this fic are slashy, you been advised.


**Title:** With You

**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters; they belong to DC Comics and to the WB.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Content:** POV, angst, drama... the whole 9 yards. _*grins*_

**Pairing:** ChLex then CLex

**Summary:** _"....god why did this have to happen..."_

**Notes:** I wasn't planning on the CLex part in this fic, it just happened to sneak in, and I couldn't say no to it. _*grins*_

***Present Day* **

Lex POV-

God why did this have to happen?

I can't believe how fucked up life can get. Everything was great... everything. For once in my life, I was happy. Had great friends ... ok well *one* great friend and a great girl that made my life complete and content. 

Now....everything did a whole 180 and changed. I had to lose the one thing I cared most in my life.

Why? Why her? She didn't deserve this.

She was a sweetheart ... an angel...

My angel...

***Two days ago***

Flashback-

_"Lex....oh Lex.....I love you..." Chloe said as she tilted her neck to the side to give Lex more access to her neck. Lex started to lick up and down her neck, making Chloe shiver in his arms._

_Then his phone started to ring. Chloe held onto Lex. "Ignore it..." She said softly and pulled him back to her, but the phone continued to ring. _

_Lex looked at her apologetically and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her and stood walking to a near by window taking the call._

_Chloe sighed to herself and she straightened her blouse and skirt and laid back on the couch in her living room._

_Lex returned with a slight frown. "I gotta run. Emergency back at plant. Sorry." He finished speaking as he started to put on his jacket back on and fixed his clothing, making sure he looked presentable as he came in an hour ago. _

_Lex noticed Chloe sitting on the couch with her arms crossed against her chest and pouting. He smiled softly to himself. 'She looks so cute like that.' He had thought and walked over to her as he bent down and lean in a bit, so he was closer to her face. He whispered 'I'm sorry' before leaning a bit more and placing a soft kiss on her lips._

_With that done, Lex Luthor stood up straight and headed toward the door and opened it before turning around and waving farewell to his girlfriend who looked onto him with a dazzling smile on her lips._

_Once outside he jogged toward his Porsche and got in driving away toward the plant. _

_He was going over the speed limit, but Lex didn't care...when he was alone that is. With Chloe and Clark on his back with driving slowly, Lex rarely drove fast when he was with them. _

_He had known they meant well, caring about his safety, but he loved to feel the excitement of the speed when he drove fast. The way the wind hit his face...the rush...._

_Lex's cell phone starting ringing again, he sighed. "Lex Luthor."_

_"Alex, when are you ever going to come? Or do you prefer to stay with that girl all day?"_

_"Father, I'm already heading towards the plant so no need to worry. And for your concern, that girl as you so nicely put it is my girlfriend. Her name is Chloe Sullivan, but I doubt you care about my love life, Father."_

_"On the contrary my dear boy, I do." His father said over the phone. Lex could imagine him wearing a sly smile across his lips._

_"Is this what you called for father, cause if it is, I dare say I'll have to hang up." Lex said with a tired voice. 'My father can be so annoying.....all the time.' He had thought at that moment._

_"Very well, do come to the plant as soon as possible, there are some important papers I want you too look over and a meeting to attend...." Lex rolled his eyes at the phone at that precise moment._

_"Is that all father?"_

_"Yes son."_

_"Then good day." And with that Lex Luthor hung up on his father. He couldn't take a single minute more of him. His father had always seemed to know how to push his buttons, damn that man._

_-------------_

_Arriving at the plant, Lex got out of his car to find his plant manager and girlfriend's father almost running out of the plant in a wild rush._

_"Gabe?" he remembered calling out._

_Though Gabe just ran by him, not hearing his call and Lex blinked in confusion as he ran toward him and grabbed his arm, making Gabe stop. "Gabe? Gabe what's a matter?"_

_That's was when Lex noticed the tear stained face and Gabe's red eyes.  'Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.' Lexes remembered thinking at that moment. He didn't understand why he had felt himself start to panic from the inside, but he had managed to gather control of myself. "Gabe?" he repeated again._

_"...accident..."_

_Lex remembered looking at him wearily, with his hand still on Gabe's left arm. "What accident?"_

_Gabe looked down to the floor and started to cry again and he slowly looked up at Lex and whispered one name. "Chloe..."_

_Something in him just died when he heard Gabe whisper Chloe's name. His grip on him tightened, "What. Happened. To. Her?" He could still remember how his words came about as a hiss. "Lex..." And he tried to move his arm free, that's when Lex blinked and realized he had a death grip on his left arm and he had to release him. _

_'What was I doing? Trying to hurt my girlfriend's dad, great move there Lex.' He remembered chiding himself, but he couldn't help it; besides he didn't care at that time. But for Gabe's benefit he had tried to keep himself in control. "What happened to her Gabe?" That time his voice did come out as a whisper._

_"She was hit by a car Lex." He remembered hearing Gabe voice break as he had spoken. Lex closed his eyes as he thought, 'I will not cry. I will not.'_

_"We got to go to her Lex. She's at __North__Central__Hospital__....my poor baby..." Gabe couldn't help it but broke down._

_'Dammit...dammit...dammit...Why Chloe... Why her?' Lex thought before he helped Chloe's father up and they both headed to the hospital._

- Flashback Ends

***Present day***

Clark Kent looked at one of his best friends, Lex Luthor with sad eyes. He already lost one of his best friends; he wasn't going to lose another. "Lex...I...know how..."

"No Clark, you don't know how it feels. I'm sorry, but yea I know you lost a friend, but I lost my life. She was the woman I loved with all my heart Clark." Lex closed his eyes as he let the tears rolled down his cheeks freely. "God, I loved her beyond life itself. When she died, I died along with her, Clark. Don't you understand?" He looked at Clark in the eyes and whispered once more, "Don't you understand?"

Clark stared at him then tried to reach out to him but Lex pulled away and started walking toward a corner. He laid a hand on the wall and slowly started to breathing in shallow breaths, trying to compose himself. Clark just stared at his back, trying to think of what to say. "Lex..." He managed to say.

Then Lex flipped around, his eyes sparkled softly with tears in them and he just stared at Clark for what may have seemed as eternity before speaking once again.

"She was everything to me...everything. Now she's gone, why should I bother to care if I live or not. There's nothing here to hold me back anymore." Lex leaned against a wall, not caring to stop crying he slid all the way down against the wall, sitting on the floor with his knees up and his head in his hands.

Clark stood there, as if frozen. His eyes were already red from crying, but he couldn't help but cry again at Lex's words. But he shouldn't cry. No. He needs to be there for Lex. He needed to be there for him. He forced himself to walk toward Lex, slowly one step at a time. But it seemed hard to do.

Once he was near Lex, he crouched down next to him. He lifted his hand and placed it on Lex's shoulder. "God Lex, don't make this harder than it already is. I know you loved Chloe so much; she loved you the same way." He squeezed Lex's shoulder gently. "But she's gone now, Lex. And you can't do anything to bring her back. You have to accept the fact that she's gone. And thinking about not living, isn't going to help you feel better either."

Slowly Lex lifted his face to look at Clark; his tear stained face was visibly shown. Anyone who saw Lex would be shock stiff to see him in that sort of appearance. Lex Luthor was not a man that showed emotion to the world. He sometimes was considered an iron man, a man with no heart, just like his father. But to his close friends, they knew better. They had seen from time to time, the true Lex Luthor that was hidden inside. 

In a small voice he spoke up, "But I don't want to feel better, I want her to be here Clark...I..." His voice faded away and he broke down, falling into Clarks arms. 

Clark was shocked, he'd seen Lex from time to time upset, but not like this. Chloe death had broken him. He closed his eyes and wrapped his large arms around him, cradling Lex lithe body against his as if he was a mere babe. 

"Shhh..." He whispered into Lex's ear. "It's going to be alright." He rocked back and forth with Lex in his arms and as he held Lex close with his left arm he lifted his right.

_-------------_

Clark POV-

The funeral was beautiful and simple. I stood next to Lex ever since that night he broke down.  I made a note to myself to watch over him, all the time if needed. I wasn't going to lose him like he lost his Chloe. 

I looked to my left where Lex stood, watching him as he watched as the casket was lowered slowly to the ground. I looked up and notice on my right was Pete and his family. Pete was trying to be strong, but I knew that deep down he was the same like me.

Shattered inside. 

Across from Lex on the other side was Chloe father, Gabe. Poor man, he was distraught ever since he heard about the accident. Never really was back to the same way he was before. Next to him were my parents, Johnathan and Martha Kent. My father was in the middle of trying to console both my mother and Gabe. But he was trying not to cry himself. My parents always saw Chloe as a daughter. 

My eyes reverted back to Lex's as he lifted his left hand which held a white rose, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly before throwing it into the grave, landing on top of the casket. After that Gabe picked up the shovel to throw the first dirt onto the casket, then everything went a bit blur for me as it tears started to swell into my eyes.

It finally hit me.

Chloe was dead.

_-------------_

Lex POV-

I don't know how long I've been here. It's getting dark and the rain seems to not want to stop. How fitting was it that it started to rain after the funeral was over, after everyone, but I was gone. 

Correction, everyone but me *and* Clark.

He never left my side. 

Even with the pain I feel inside, I can't help but smile a bit to myself. Clark's always been a good friend to me no matter what, and knowing him, he's going to be watching me and protecting me as he always has.  Living up to the role of guardian angel that he so well knows how to play.

I haven't turned around to face Clark yet, I'm still staring down at Chloe's grave. But I know he's there, watching me, I can feel his eyes on me.

I feel empty inside.

Most of me inside is gone, but a little part is still there. Honestly, if it weren't for Clark, I think I'd take a gun and shoot myself silly. 

He and Chloe were the only two people I cared most for. Chloe for being the woman I loved with all my heart and Clark....

Clark....

Well, I actually don't know. I mean he's my best friend, only *true* friend that I have and I care for him deeply.

Love him you might say.

Not the same way as Chloe.... but then again...

The same way.

It's terribly confusing, but I never took time to dwell upon it. And right now, I don't care about that or the world for that matter. I just want to curl up and fade away.

_-------------_

***That Night***

Clark POV-

I looked at Lex as they entered his bedroom. His parents weren't home, they had went earlier to stay with Mr. Sullivan, trying to cheer him up the most they can, as well keeping an eye on him, so he won't do anything rash out of pain and anguish. 

"You should change out of those wet clothes." I said to Lex who just stood in front of the bed, looking down at it not saying anything. "I can get you some of my clothing to wear in the mean time while I get your clothing to dry up." Lex didn't respond or move. I moved toward him in concern, lifting his arm to touch my own but once my hand touched Lex's arm, Lex flipped around and kissed me brutally on the lips.

I just stood there in shock as Lex kissed me. And out of reflex and the feeling I was feeling thanks to Lex's kiss made me respond back to the kiss, with the same passion. But then my mind started to click, 'This isn't right.....He's not in a right state of mind...' My mind yelled at me making me push Lex away from me gently, holding Lex firmly afar. "Lex...This...We. I shouldn't..."

Lex just stared at me, his eyes locking with mine and I don't know how much time passed by before he opened his mouth to speak. "Please." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. 

I look at him, still holding him afar. "Lex....you know this isn't right.... besides Chlo-.." 

"No..." He sharply cuts me off. "Don't say it." My eyes show surprise at his sudden outburst but still my arms hold him, still not wavering, not yet that is. His voices returns back into a hoarse whisper. "Please..." But it comes out as a pleading one. "Please Clark...."

I tilt my head in confusion as I look at him, trying to figure out why he wants to do it. But it seems he heard my thoughts, "I need to feel Clark.... I hurt inside...I can't take it anymore....I need to find some sort of comfort before I go mad....Please.....don't push me away...." His voice sounds so broken. I try to push away my tears that start to form in my eyes. Though I don't know why, my body seems to ignore my mind...completely; since I let my arms drop. Lex then leans into my arms, and I hold him close this time.

His lips find mine again in another brutal kiss, which I this time give into it. Wanting to give Lex all the comfort he needs now. 

But is that all? Is there something more....from my behalf?

No. Lex is just my best friend. Nothing more.

Besides he just lost his love and I lost a friend. This shouldn't be right, but it feels so good. Somehow we managed to fall onto my bed, with me on top of him. He still has his wet clothing on, and I know my bed is getting wet as well, but I don't care right now. He doesn't seem to care. We are just lost with each other.

Lost in the comfort, lost in kiss, in the touches, lost in the moment. I know this will lead onto something much more than just a kiss, I know I'm going to regret this in the morning, but right now neither I nor him seem to care about that.

The End.

_-------------_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? __Won't someone please take me home __It's a damn cold night __Trying to figure out this life __Won't you take me by the hand __Take me somewhere new __I don't know who you are __But I'm, I'm with you __               - Avril Lavigne 'I'm With You' _

-------------__

_Completed__ - __Thursday, March 06, 2003__ at _3:27 AM____


End file.
